


When Darkness Falls

by Somewhat_Ficz



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Malice - Freeform, Other, hurt/comfort (not really), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz
Summary: When the heroes meet an all too familiar face, surely nothing bad could happen...right?...-what are they kidding of course bad things would come their way.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	When Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just eight words:   
> I can do whatever i want cuz imagination-

...

"Wild, Legend Now!" Warriors Shouted.

The sounds of battle surrounded the heroes.

First to begin with let's catch you up.

It was only about an hour ago when they landed in Wild's Hyrule, it was also when they got jumped on by the yiga clan. So this bring us to the present, where the heroes are currently battling against the vengeful tribe, being a bit worse for wear than usual due to the sudden shift and course of events.

Now that you're all caught up, let's get back to the story.

…

"Wild, Legend Now!" Warriors Shouted.

The two heroes used this opening to launch a series of arrows at their foes, Wild being a bit extra and switching out to use a triple lynel bow.

Their course of attack seemed to surprise the assassins.

Wild and Legend jumped down the trees and took out their swords.

Each hero had their own things to handle, occasionally going to help one another before getting pushed back to fight on their own.

“argh- They just keep coming! It isn’t like them to go in big groups!” Wild pointed out as he was pushed back by blade master.

“I agree-” Wind quickly voiced as he dodged the sickle, countering it’s owner with a thrust. “We can’t go on like this much longer!” He directly stated.

Wind was right. Even they couldn’t go fighting for long periods of time. What’s worse was the conditions they were in. Of course they had no say in this but it could just prove to be the tie breaker if something were to happen.

They sucked it up and fought on through gritted teeth. Things started to get more concerning as time went by, and that was apparent as their movements slowly started to be more rushed and inaccurate.

Surely if they were to go on like this it would only be a matter of time before someone slips up.

“tsk-“ Wild grunted. _They shouldn’t be like this. They usually aren’t this strong or coordinated._

As the seconds pass by it seems like he was getting further and further away from the group-

“Argh!-“

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked behind him. Wind was on the ground, his sword too far from where he was.

Wild quickly dodged the thrust coming his way and countered it. Giving him enough time to get to Wind-

Wild’s eyes widened in fear and he abruptly came to a stop.

He and the yiga looked each other in the eye and had a silent conversation.

Without so much as a word Wild dropped his sword to the ground, leaving him weaponless.

The sound of metal hitting soil was heard through the field. Gaining the attention of the rest of the heroes. They shifted their gaze towards the source of a sound and caught a sight that sent fear down their spines.

Wind was there upright held hostage by the yiga, at sword point.

The heroes did what they could to get out of their little fights and bolted over to where Wild stood still.

Warriors was fueled with anger at this sight but he best control himself if he wants to ensure that Wind gets out safe.

A yiga much smaller is build and height to the one with Wind spoke.

“drop your weapons or that boy’s breath is going to be his last.” As the last word rolls of their tongue smoothly, to reinforce that statement. The blade master pushed the blade a little bit deeper into Wind’s throat. Causing a slight trickle of blood to fall on his neck.

The yiga knew what they were after and they knew how to get it.

Wind grunted a little but tried his best to stay still.

The heroes were lost. They all looked over to Time for help, to know what to do.

Time knows that they will follow him.

So with no choice or say in this he crouched down a little, dropping the biggoron sword on the ground.

Some of the others reactions were of shock, disbelief and some with understanding. Either way not long after they all followed suit in dropping their weapons.

The yiga seemed pleased behind their masks. The one in the middle who seemed to be the leader whispered something unintelligible to the yiga beside them.

They seemed to nod in response.

In a matter of seconds, clouds of smoke formed around them. Blocking their vision.

“Shit! I can’t see!” Legend shouted.

“Same here!” Four said through coughs.

“Wait guys…Where’s Wind?!” Wild remembered.

 _It sure as hell doesn't smell like regular smoke._ Wild thought. 

Wild shakes his head and pushed the thought away, focusing at more important thing at hand. Which was finding and making sure Wind was safe.

They moved about the giant cloud of smoke trying to find their weapons, occasionally bumping into each other.

“Wind…Wind?! Where are you-“

“Argh!-“

“wait that sounds like Wild.” Twilight whispered to himself, when the realization of the risks hit him. “…WILD! WILD!” He started to furiously move around looking for Wild.

“I can’t find my sword! The smoke is too dense!” Warriors said while covering his mouth and nose, the best he could from the smoke.

“Fi! Where are you?!” Sky shouted, hoping that somehow Fi could hear him.

Just as if on command the master sword started to glow in a dim light.

 _Seemed like Fi was still there with them._ Sky thought.

“Guys head over to the master sword!” Sky shouted.

Everyone turned their heads over to where a dim light was and made their way over.

“Alright- is everyone okay?” Time said in between coughs.

“Not the best but we can deal.” Warriors answered for them.

Time nodded as he took that as an answer.

The smoke started to clear up and it seems that Legend wasn’t the only one who noticed.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Legend & Twilight were the exception.

Instead of catching their breath and checking up on their wounds, they were pretty much on high alert, darting their heads around every few seconds.

Time caught on slowly. "Pup? What's wrong."

Twilight didn't seemed to hear him, instead grumbling something to himself.

 _click._ Twilight's eyes went wide in realization. 

"SHIT! WILD! THEY HAVE WILD!" Twilight beamed in anger and frustration.

At the sudden burst, Legend went still.

Legend looked Twilight in the eye and regret flooded his system.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he beamed.

"Come on let's go! We need to go now!" Legend suggested.

Twilight nodded, agreeing with him.

The others hesitated for a moment. 

_how could they not get it yet?!_ Legend thought.

It took a moment but then Warriors caught on. Turning his head around so he could make sure of it.

"Guys! Come on wake up!" Warriors voiced, catching everyone’s attention. "Wind, Wild & Hyrule are gone. Its highly likely that the yiga have them. the chances of them wandering off after a fight like that aren't high."

The others started to realize as their senses came back to them.

Some were more internal about their reactions but some were more out there and well…let’s just say that it wasn’t _pretty_.

“Oh hylia- no no no no no. I’m so sorry- I should’ve paid more attention to them- now we don’t know where they are and- and-“

“Now let me just cut you there Sky.” Warriors interjected. “We’re going to find them and we won’t rest till we do.”

Sky gave back a weak nod.

Warriors sighed as he looked over to the horizon.

“Not much sun left, were going to have to stop for the night and start searching tomorrow. I saw a forest just south from here that we should be able to use as a camp ground.”


End file.
